Pegado a ti
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: Despues de una fuerte discusion con Hermione, Ron se despierta a la mañana siguiente ¡Con la propia Hermione pegada a su espalda! En vez de leer el summary, mejor lee el fic XD ¡SEGUNDO CAPITULO YA ARRIBA
1. ¡Te odio!

-¡Quítate de ahí, Hermione! ¡Esa es mi butaca!

-¡Siéntate ahí y déjame en paz, Ron!

Harry estaba con Ron y Hermione en la sala común de Gryffindor. Era una tarde otoñal ventosa y desapacible, por lo que aunque los deberes del día ya estaban acabados, lo que menos apetecía era estar dando vueltas por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry se había hecho con un sitio cerca de la chimenea. Ron se disponía a sentarse al lado de él cuando Hermione se le adelantó y se sentó en su lugar. Y ese debió ser el mejor sitio según Ron, porque por culpa de eso, empezó una discusión con Hermione.

-¡Te he dicho que te quites de ahí!

-¡Que mas te da, Ron! ¡Si son todas las butacas iguales!

-¡Si son todas iguales ¿Por qué no eres tu la que levanta el culo?!

-¡Porque yo me senté antes!

-¡Pero yo la vi antes!

-¡Ron, cállate y siéntate ahí de una vez!- chilló Hermione señalando la butaca que estaba a su lado

-¡No me da la gana!

Harry se echo las manos a la cabeza. Todos los alumnos de primero y segundo que estaban en la sala común les estaban mirando. Harry se decía para así que esa no era mas que otra de las peleas que ellos dos solían tener cada poco. Pero no se imaginó que por una tontería como esa tendría una tan discusión tan fortísima como la que acabó siendo.

-¡Ron, desde luego, eres insoportable!- gritó Hermione poniendo en pie- ¡Eres como un niño de 5 años!

-¡No es por nada, pero nací siete meses antes que tú y te saco como media cabeza de altura!- gritó Ron

-Troll grande, ande o no ande- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Ron desconcertado

-¡Lo que te digo es que por muy mayor que seas físicamente, mentalmente eres como un niño de 5 años!- chilló Hermione- O bueno, que 5 años… ¡Peor que uno de 5 años! ¡Eres un maldito niñato inmaduro!

-¡Ah si!- gritó Ron- ¡Y tu eres… Tu eres…! – Ron se quedó unos instantes mirando a su alrededor, donde vio todas las miradas del resto de Gryffindors presentes clavadas en el- ¡Tu eres una sabelotodo pelmaza que se cree mejor que nadie solo porque tiene un libro de 2000 paginas en su mesilla de noche!

Las palabras de Ron hirieron de verdad a Hermione. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Te odio, Ron! ¡De verdad eres un inmaduro! ¡No quiero verte nunca mas!- gritó Hermione entre sollozos. Dio media vuelta y salio corriendo por las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de la túnica. Al llegar y cerrar la puerta dio un portazo.

-Yo tampoco quiero verte mas…- murmuró Ron

-A ver, Ron- dijo Harry poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo- ¿Sacáis algo en claro discutiendo por cosas tan tontas?

-Iba a llamarla algo mucho más fuerte… muchísimo más fuerte- dijo Ron distraído ignorando la pregunta de Harry

-Y menos mal que no se lo has dicho, primero, porque seria una mentira, y segundo, porque ya ves que diciéndole eso se puso así, así que imagínate como se pondría si le hubieras llamado eso que la ibas a llamar

-Arg, que mala leche llevo encima, me voy- dijo Ron apartando de un manotazo la mano de Harry- me voy a dormir a ver si se me pasa

Ron dio dos pasos y vio que las miradas seguían clavadas en el

-¡¿Y vosotros que miráis?!- vociferó Ron- ¡A estas horas y todavía aquí! ¡Venga, todos a dormir! ¡Hacedme caso o tendréis un problema, que soy el prefecto!

-Ron…- le interrumpió Harry- Dentro de una hora va a ser la hora de cenar ¿No vas a comer nada?

-¡No quiero comer nada!- gritó Ron- ¡Lo único que quiero es dormir y al despertarme, ver que Hermione ha desaparecido para siempre!

Y refunfuñando por el camino, fue al dormitorio de los chicos y dio un portazo.

En el Gran Comedor, Harry cenó solo: Hermione tampoco había bajado. Aquella pelea sin duda era la mas fuerte de todas las que habían tenido Ron y Hermione. Y todo había empezado por una cosa tan tonta como fue una butaca al lado de la chimenea.

Ron se despertó con la almohada en la boca: había dormido boca abajo. Unos rayos de luz que se colaban por las cortinas de su cama adoselada le habían despertado. Sentía su espalda destrozada: era como si tuviese encima 3 de las calabazas gigante que cultivaba Hagrid. Se puso un poco boca arriba para estirarse, cuando notó que no podía poner toda su espalda sobre el colchón. Además, oyó como un "ay". Se llevó las manos a su espalda y notó un bulto extraño. Y se oía como una respiración también. Ron se empezó a revolver asustado en su cama y a chillar. Una voz aguda chillaba con él y soltaba ayes. No conseguía ver quien emitía todos esos sonidos porque los rayos que se le colaban por las cortinas tampoco iluminaban tanto. De tanto revolverse, se enredo con las sabanas y las cortinas y acabo cayendo fuera de la cama de morros.

-¡Socorro, socorro!- exclamó Ron pataleando en el suelo- ¡Algo raro esta pasando por aquí!

Neville descorrió las cortinas de su cama para ver lo que pasaba, aunque el resto de los chicos también habían despertado por culpa del escándalo, pero aun estaban medio dormidos, frotándose los ojos y sin ganas de ver luz solar tan repente.

-Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Neville sorprendido

-¿Hermione?- murmuró Ron. Dejó de patalear y su cara cambió de expresión- ¿Qué pinta ella aquí? ¡Que se largue!

-No tengo ni idea de que hago aquí- la voz de Hermione parecía desconcertada- pero no me agrada la idea de estar en el cuarto de Ron, así que si me permitís, me voy

Hermione, que estaba sentada encima de algo, se puso en pie, pero enseguida cayó boca abajo en el suelo y con un peso enorme sobre su espalda. Había oído la voz de Ron gritar mientras ella caía.

-¡Aaay, que ha pasado!- Ron se encontraba tirado boca arriba, pataleando, como una tortuga del revés

-¡Aaaay, que pasa! ¡Me he caído así sin haber tropezado con nada! ¡Y que tengo en la espalda!- chilló Hermione

Seamus Finnigan descorrió las cortinas de su cama, abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:

-¡Que hacéis pegados así!

Ni Ron ni Hermione sabían a que se refería Seamus.

-¡Es verdad, están pegados por la espalda!- exclamó Neville- ¡Que cosa mas rara!

-¿Cómo que pegados?- preguntó Hermione intentando con esfuerzo ponerse a cuatro patas. En su voz se notaba una nota temblorosa.

-¡A ver, Seamus, explícate!- dijo agudamente Ron mientras sentía que se iba elevando su cabeza respecto a sus pies.

-Si, mira estáis pegados el uno al otro por la espalda, solo por la espalda, no por el culo- explicó Seamus posando los pies sobre el suelo. No se pudo reprimir una risita al final.

-Si hasta tenéis los pijamas rotos por donde estáis unidos- señaló Neville- Bueno, el camisón en el caso de ella…

Tanto Ron como Hermione habían conseguido ponerse de rodillas. Hermione giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y Ron la giró hacia la izquierda. Él se encontró con el ojo derecho de ella y ella se encontró con el ojo izquierdo de él.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Bueno, pues ahí va otro fic de esos que suelo hacer yo de Ron y Hermione. Pero este pienso hacerlo de otra manera: para empezar, mas largo, no será un one-shot (procurare subir capítulos nuevos regularmente, siempre y cuando los estudios y, sobre todo, la inspiración, me lo permitan XD). Luego también pienso darles un poquitin más de acción a los demás personajes. O bueno, igual no. Es que normalmente suelo poner a Harry o algún otro personaje así como de figurín, pero me gusta tanto darle protagonismo a Ronnie y a Hermy… Y luego también pienso mover mas a los personajes por Hogwarts. Todo eso mezclado con ese humor extraño mio que curiosamente a mucha gente le gusta o.oU XD En fin, a ver de que soy capaz: hace mucho que no hago un fic largo y consigo cof acabarlo cof cof XD

Sobre el titulo… Si, lo se, hay un película de Matt Damon y otro actor de nombre más desconocido XD llamada así, donde los dos hacían de hermanos siameses unidos por el brazos. Bueno, Ron y Hermione no son siameses, pero están pegados por la espalda. Imagínate tener a alguien pegado por la espalda como si fuera una mochila XDD

Tal vez el capitulo me haya quedado un poco corto… Bah, que más da. Así se hace menos pesado leerlo P


	2. Bajo la capa invisible

Harry y Dean se habían sumado a los espectadores del extraño fenómeno que les había ocurrido a Ron y a Hermione. Dean, al verlo, se frotó los ojos varias veces para creerse varias cosas: una, que Ron y Hermione estuviesen pegados así, y dos, que hubiese una chica en su habitación tan temprano y sin llevar siquiera la túnica del colegio. Harry lo único que pensó al ver la escena fue que eso no podría traer nada de tranquilidad después de lo tontos que se habían puesto sus amigos al día anterior.

-¿Y se puede saber como hemos acabado así?- preguntó Ron

-Esto tiene que ser cosa de un hechizo, sin duda- respondió Hermione

-¿Y se puede saber quien ha sido el gracioso que nos ha hecho esto?- dijo Ron entre dientes- Oye, y no estaremos compartiendo órganos vitales, así como los siameses¿verdad?

-No lo creo- dijo Seamus tocando las espaldas unidas- Estáis unidos muy superficialmente. Podéis estar tranquilos, podéis comer toda la comida que queráis sin perjudicar el intestino del otro- acabó con una sonrisa y miró a Ron

-Pero que graciosillos nos hemos levantado hoy¿eh, Seamus?- murmuró Ron molesto

-Pero mirad el lado bueno: ambos os dijisteis que no queríais volver a veros mas- apuntó Dean- Estar todo el rato mirando hacia atrás cansa mucho el cuello, así que no os veréis mucho que digamos

-¿Y como sabes que no la quería ver mas?- preguntó Ron intrigado

-Hombre, es que como nadie se enteró de lo que ocurrió ayer en la sala común…- respondió Dean. Ron y Hermione se ruborizaron un poco. Estaba claro que habían montado todo un espectáculo el día anterior.

-¿Y como se supone que voy a ir a clase así?- dijo Hermione

-¿A clase?- Ron estaba sorprendido- ¿Cómo que a clase¡Tú y yo nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que consigamos separarnos¡No pensaras dar vueltas por Hogwarts así como estamos!

-¡Como voy a faltar a clase así como así!- chilló Hermione- ¡Que pensara de mí la profesora McGonagall¡Y el profesor Flitwick¡Y la profesora Spr…!

-¡Tienes una buena razón para faltar!- gritó Ron- ¡Yo no pienso salir con este aspecto de mono de feria!

-¡Estas lleno de complejos, Ron!- gritó Hermione

-¡¿Complejos¡Esto no es precisamente por complejos!

-Ay, ya están otra vez…- comentó Neville

-Seamus, Dean, Neville- dijo Harry- ¿Cómo no vais bajando vosotros a desayunar? Ya me quedo yo con estos dos, a ver si al menos puedo tranquilizarlos.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza. Se cambiaron rápidamente de ropa, escondiéndose un poco de Hermione, ya que les daba un poco de pudor el que una chica viera cosas que no eran necesarias que viera, pero tampoco les fue necesario, ya que Hermione y Ron estaban tan ensimismados con su discusión que por no enterarse no se enteraron ni de que Seamus, Dean y Neville.

-Hey, vosotros dos- dijo Harry una vez que se aseguró de estar completamente a solas con los dos unidos- Se me ha ocurrido una idea para que Hermione vaya a clase y Ron no se muestre así.

Ron y Hermione callaron enseguida y prestaron atención a Harry.

-Podría prestaros la capa invisible: taparíamos a Ron con ella y dejaríamos a Hermione visible. Pero ambos tendríais que tener cuidado de que nadie choque con Ron.

-¡Que gran idea, Harry!- exclamo Hermione

-¿Ambos¿Por qué ella también me tiene que controlar?- dijo Ron

-Ella tiene que procurar no meterse por donde haya mucha gente, por ejemplo- respondió Harry con paciencia. Las discusiones de Ron y Hermione a veces llegaban a crisparle los nervios.

Harry se levantó y rebusco por su baúl en busca de su capa invisible. La sacó y la sacudió un poco. Hizo una prueba poniendo la capa encima de Ron. Más o menos quedaba bien.

-Bueno, yo tengo que acercarme a mi habitación a por mi ropa- dijo Hermione. Se intento levantar. Ron puso un poco de su parte intentando levantarse él también. Una vez de pie, acostumbrados a dar paso sin estar unidos a nadie, dieron un paso hacia delante, cada uno por su lado y acabaron cayendo de culo y chocando sus cabezas.

-Ay, mi cabeza- se quejó Ron frotándose la nuca

-Vamos a tener que aprender a sincronizarnos, Ronald- dijo Hermione son rintintin

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Ron

Se volvieron a poner de pie.

-¿Quién da el paso primero?- preguntó Ron

-Yo- respondió Hermione- que estoy más cerca de la puerta. Tú camina hacia atrás. Ten cuidado en las escaleras. Y ojito con los pies, no se vayan a enredar a los míos.

-Si, mama- murmuró cansinamente Ron

-Venga, yo os espero aquí. Mientras me voy vistiendo- dijo Harry- Aunque voy a taparos antes a los dos con la capa, no vaya a ser que alguien os vea y sospeche algo.

Harry tapó a sus dos amigos con la capa invisible. Ron y Hermione se despidieron con la mano de Harry a pesar de que no podía verles. Hermione dio un paso al frente y Ron dio uno hacia atrás. Así todo el rato, más o menos sincronizados. La escalera consiguieron bajarla sin no demasiada dificultad. Pero cuando estaban subiendo la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas, una alarma sonó y los escalones desaparecieron, convirtiéndose la escalera en un tobogán. Ron y Hermione resbalaron y acabaron cayendo de mala manera en el suelo de la sala común, aunque por fortuna, la capa no revelaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo, aunque en la sala común no había nadie, ya que todos habían bajado a desayunar.

-Maldita sistema anti-chicos- murmuró Hermione- Como odio esa norma anticuada…

-Lo dices como si quisieras llevarte un chico diferente cada noche a tu cama- dijo Ron intentando ponerse a cuatro patas con esfuerzo: el había acabado boca abajo en el suelo.

-¡Serás imbecil, Ron!- chilló Hermione- ¡No lo decía por eso¡Lo decía porque normalmente nos reunimos siempre en tu habitación¡No por otra cosa¡¿O acaso me ves con cara de puta, subnormal?!

-Lalala- Ron canturreaba haciendo caso omiso a los chillidos de Hermione. Sacarla de quicio de esa manera sin que él enloqueciera con ella, había que reconocer que tenia su puntito de placer.

Hermione inspiró fuertemente aire por la nariz y ayudó a Ron ponerse de pie. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea:

-Se me ha ocurrido una forma para subir a mi habitación sin que ocurra esto. Aunque no estoy segura de si funcionará o no, se puede intentar.

-A ver, cuéntame

-Espera a que vuelvan a aparecer los escalones y entonces llévate las rodillas al pecho, que voy a intentar cargar contigo.

-¿Y crees que servirá?

-Ya te he dicho que no lo se, pero quiero ver si la culpa de todo la tienen tus pies enormes

-¡Eh!- protestó Ron- ¡Fue a hablar aquí la que tenía los dientes…!

Las protestas de Ron fueron interrumpidas por el ruido que produjeron los escalones al aparecer. Ron encogió las piernas como le había dicho Hermione, que con la espalda arqueada por el peso del pelirrojo, intentó subir los peldaños. Desde luego ella no estaba muy en forma: a cada escalón, paraba a tomar aire, pero tampoco podía quedarse mucho tiempo parada, porque las piernas le temblaban y tenía miedo de caer. Pero por lo demás, todo estaba yendo bien.

-¡Venga, hombre¡¿Llegamos de una vez arriba?!-protestó Ron- ¡Se me están durmiendo las piernas de tenerlas tanto tiempo encogidas!

-¡Será posible!- exclamó Hermione indignada- ¡Y yo estoy cargando contigo como si fueras un saco de excrementos de dragón¡Pesas demasiado, Ron!

-Si, bueno, pero todo este peso es de puro músculo bien moldeado- dijo Ron con aire chulo

-¿Músculo¿Y bien moldeado encima?- chilló Hermione- ¡Estos 100 kilos tuyos son de empanadas de calabaza y ranas de chocolate y todas esas basuras que te metes al cuerpo!

-¡Joder con la sabiondilla esta del tres al cuarto!- gritó Ron. Y sin querer, estiró las piernas y la punta de sus zapatillas toco los escalones. Entonces, sonó de nuevo la alarma, la escalera se volvieron a convertir en un tobogán y los dos resbalaron y cayeron. Ron, como siempre, boca.

-¡Idiota!- gritó Hermione jadeante- ¡¿No te has dado cuenta que mientras tus pies no toquen los escalones, el sistema no se da cuenta de que también esta subiendo un chico¡Con lo bien que íbamos, ya tenia media escalera subida!

-¡Pues vuélvelo a intentar otra vez!- exclamó Ron enfadado

-Espera…- dijo Hermione. Inspiró y expiró por la boca- Espera a que descanse un poco y que vuelvan a aparecer los escalones. Y por favor- Hermione giró su cabeza a la izquierda- No me digas nada y yo no te diré nada

Esperaron un rato y cuando aparecieron los escalones, se pusieron de pie colaborando los dos, Ron se ajustó un poco la capa invisible que se había movido y se llevó las rodillas al pecho y Hermione volvió a intentar subir la escalera con todo el esfuerzo que ello conllevaba. Y tras un gran esfuerzo de 10 minutos, tanto por su parte como por parte de Ron por causa de las piernas encogidas, lo consiguieron. Hermione se desplomo en el suelo al llegar arriba del todo, por lo que Ron, por primera vez desde que estaba pegado a ella, cayó boca arriba. Descansaron un poco, se quitaron la capa invisible, ya que estaban convencidos que ninguna chica se pasaría por ahí. Caminando torpemente sincronizadamente, Hermione se acerco a un baúl que estaba al lado de una cama y saco varias prendas de ropa que lanzó encima de la cama, mientras Ron observaba la habitación: era mas o menos como la suya, solo que las paredes no estaban cubiertas de posters de quidditch sino que diferentes hombres jóvenes atractivos no paraban de sonreírle mostrando sus blancos y rectos dientes y algunos de ellos incluso su torso. También observó que en la mesilla al lado de la cama donde Hermione estaba tirando su uniforme había un grueso libro.

-A ver, Ron, ahora voy a vestirme- dijo Hermione- Así que nada de mirar hacia atrás

-Anda- dijo Ron fijándose en lo que había encima de la cama. Cogio un sujetador de encajes- No me digas que tú llevas esto debajo de la túnica

-Trae acá eso, Ron- pidió Hermione enrojeciendo un poco

-Pero que horterada- dijo Ron entre risas- Si alguien consigue por casualidad verte en ropa interior, le vas a asustar con tanto encaje pijotero

-Que me des eso, Ron- pidió Hermione de nuevo, enrojeciendo cada vez mas

-¡Hola, soy Hermione!- exclamo Ron con voz de pito, imitando en plan de broma a Hermione. Sujetaba el sujetador encima del pecho y se contoneaba de extraña manera- ¡Se mas que nadie y llevo este sujetador porque se que nadie me hará el amor y me desnudará para ello!

-¡Que me lo des de una maldita vez, Ron!- gritó Hermione, ya colorada del todo. Estiró los brazos y giró sobre si misma, pero lo único que consiguió es que ambos cayesen al suelo y Ron se retorciese de la risa.

-Ya veras- pensó Hermione enfurecida- mientras estés pegado a mí, te juro que lo vas a pasar muy mal

++++++++ 

Segundo capitulo. No tengo ni idea si la Rowling se habrá imaginado así el "sistema anti-chicos" del dormitorio de las chicas y la habitación donde duerme Hermione, pero digamos que me da igual XD Y están los dos mas cabreados y se meten el uno con el otro… Y a partir del siguiente capitulo va a empezar lo que me va a gustar a mi, lo que yo llamo "masoquismo psicológico", eso que ocurre en algunas películas que tienen muy mala leche y en las cuales un personaje hace que sufra mucho pero en plan psicológico otro personajes. De todas formas, aunque haya todas estas torturas, esto al final va a ser un Ron/Hermione en plan parejita, que es como me gusta a mí. No se como, pero será así al final. Vamos, que las (digo "las" porque, como todo el mundo sabe, el fandom enfermizo XD esta compuesto por mujeres) fans del Harry/Hermione, Drcao/Hermione, incluso las fans del Hermione/Crookshanks XDD (cada día me sorprendo de los gustos en parejitas de la gente, seguro que de esta hay XD), yo creo que pueden leer este fic durante unos cuantos capítulos sin indignarse.

Gracias por vuestros reviews y mandadme muchos mas XD Para la que me decía sobre la película "Pegado a ti", si, la peli era mala, pero bueno, ya digo que lo único que tome de ahí fue el titulo. Un poco de plagio no hace mal a nadie (¿o si? O.o XD)


End file.
